Graveyard of a Madman Part 52
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 51 By their estimation, there was probably about 49% of the alcohol missing after such a night. So many of them dined on fine foods, and popped open sake and wine from all over the city that still remained. Wine cellars were cleared out of their barrels and bottles, and every single bar nearby was scavenged. Pirates sang and pirates danced, even the ones who were injured. The next morning, there were very few still stirring in that city, or half a city as the occasion was. In the hotel where many of them stayed, Chio was sitting on the side of their bed, putting on his pants, and his sandals. Usagi turned over and watched him with her eyes half open. Usagi: Where are you headed so early in the morning? Chio: '''Where do you think? I told you I would do it. '''Usagi: '''Ooohh Kajikajikajikaji you say a lot of things, that doesn't always mean something. '''Chio: back toward her. Well, I suppose this is the proof you want. up from the bed and picked up his shirt from the ground, pulling it over his head as he slid it on. I'll be back. Usagi: Good luck and turned back over to catch a few more Z's before anyone else interrupted her sleep. Chio grabbed a paper bag from ther table, exited the room and made his way down the stairs, and in the lobby, there were a surprising number of patrons. Alice and Nikk sat across from one another in two very large, comfortable looking chairs. A tea set on top of a table between the two of them. Alice: Oh, Chio! Good morning! Would you like some toast and eggs? I was just about to make breakfast. Chio: Oh, uh, no thanks, Alice. Do you know where Rinji is? Alice: '''Ummm I haven't seen him today. Check the medical tent. '''Chio: Right! Thanks! past her with a paper bag in his hand. As Chio made it outside, there were many that lounged in front of the buildings. The festivities from the night before left them hung over to a large extent. Although the party was not in its prime, it was still going to some degree. He could only assume that it would pick back up as the sun went down in the later hours of the day. Still, that was not on his mind. He carried the paper bag with him as he asked around for Rinji's location. Ellis sat in a chair inside the medical building, watching over her new patient as he recovered. Jolly D. Chris sat on the other side of the room, watching her as she checked the patron's pulse while he slept. Chris: '''You know, out of all of them, he had to be my favorite. I really like his hair. '''Ellis: up at him with an odd expression. He's got no hair. Chris: Well, yeah, that's what I mean, I like the way his head shines with no hair at all. Ellis: I suppose. You feelin' better today? You were pretty wiped out yesterday. Chris: Oh yes! Much better, thank you. The buzzing in my head is completely gone. Ellis: ...Buzzin' in your head... Chris: Yeah, I felt tired, and woozy after my head got hit really hard, and I threw up, and my head kept on buzzing. I feel better now though. Ellis: palm. Well, I'm glad you slept well... And woke up without being in a coma, because what you just described was a concussion. Chris: '''Concussion? Noooo, no, not a concussion. '''Ellis: ....Really... Chris: Noooo, there's no way, I've had a concussion before. It was this drum thing that sounded like a repeating gun, and drum sticks. It was a really-- Ellis: '''Percussion. '''Chris: Pardon? Ellis: '''That's percussion. A percussion instrument is a drum or a cymbal. A concussion is when you have had a violent head trauma, and your brain starts to swell in order to fix itself. Falling asleep could cause a coma, or even make it to where you never wake up again. '''Chris: ....Oh.... Well, your hair sure is looking nice! Ellis's eyes widened at him. Taken a little off guard, but she couldn't help but smile wide and give a good laugh. Ellis: 'Tanks. ''Chio came in to the hospital, seeing Ellis and Chris sit across from each other, while she looked after a patient in his bed. '''Chio: '''Ellis! Hey. at Chris and waved at him as he walked up to the two of them. Hey, have either of you seen Rinji around? '''Ellis: '''Nope, ain't seen the cat since last night. '''Chris: Ummmm, I think I saw him over by the beach. Chio: 'Today? Is he awake or... darted over to the man on the bed as he noticed that he was wearing dress uniform of the marines. What the... ''Vice Admiral Polatsu laid down on the bed, his body was ravaged from the battle. Wounds were all up and down his torso, and his face looked like someone was dancing on it. The burns were the worst part, his skin was scorched on his chest, and both of his arms. His fists were wounded to the point where it looked like his knuckles were caved in. All of these wounds were bandaged, and a special balm was put over his burns to keep them from killing anymore of his skin. '''Chio: Dear lord! Polatsu? Ellis: 'Yeah, he's had a tough time of it. He did some good fightin' out there, even saved the Captain's life. Figured he could use some help. ''That was when both of them were taken by surprise, and his nonswollen eye opened to look at all three of them. '''Chris: '''Ooohh, he's awake! Polatsu! up three fingers. How many fingers am I holding up? '''Polatsu: '''Errrmmm... Where am I? '''Ellis: You're in a building that was once a dorm for college students. Now it's a hospital for us. Don't try to move, and keep the talkin' to a minimum. Polatsu: '''Oh, I thank you, young lady. I feel ashamed to trouble you, seems how I brought all of this chaos down on all of your crews. '''Ellis: '''Eh, Shrugged. yous just doin' yer job. Glad I got you stable and bandaged when I did. '''Polatsu: Kola? What of him? Chio: '''He's dead. '''Chris: I think his head landed somewhere near that building you passed out under. Polatsu: 'He was beheaded? '''Ellis: '''Oh, yeah. Thanks to you, Rinji got'em good. Ya done good, Admiral. ''The marine lied there for a moment, his eye now gazing at the ceiling, seeming to be in very deep thought. Just the thought of violence begetting violence in the name of a woman he so deeply respected to the point of... It wasn't long before he struggled to lift his hand up to his eyes as a tear dropped down the side of his face. He let out a great sigh. '''Ellis: Ey, just rest, Sam. I'll turn off the light, and we'll leave you alone. Alright? Polatsu said nothing, did nothing, she wasn't even sure that he heard her. She looked at the other two gents, signed for them to go, and she gently took his hand, laying it back down beside him. All of them left him in that bed, and she turned off the light. There, he began to rethink everything he had ever known. --- So many of the pirates laid on towels out on the most beautiful beach any of them had ever seen. As the waves beat against the shore, all of them worked on getting a tan. Creeper, of the Pop Band Pirates lied next to Decaden, who lied next to Glory, who lied next to Thoosa, who lied next to Timber, who lied next to Carson, who lied next to Kimi, who lied next to Jana Chi, who laid next to Sakura, who laid next to Rinji. While there were several more, those were the ones all clustered together when Rinji had called a casual meeting. Rinji: Now... I'm sure you all know why I called you here. his sun shades, lying there in his red swim trunks. Bathing in the sun so that his fur would have a good amount of vitamin D, and he could have a nice, private licking session later. Creeper: '''To give us food? '''Rinji: Maybe here in a bit... Thoosa: To tell us you're doing a surprise song and dance number? Rinji: Eh, I could do that. Timber: To challenge us to a kid's card game? Rinji: '''If you have some. '''Sakura: To tell us who the murderer is? Rinji looked over at her for a moment, blinked, then went back to looking at the clearest blue sky. Rinji: 'Ummm... I guess that'd be me. ''Sakura slowly lifted her fist toward him, and they shared a fist bump. '''Rinji: No... I called you all here... to... ummmmm... hell, I don't know, I really didn't have a reason. All of them grunted their approval, continuing to sun bathe. That was when Chio ran across the sand toward the sun bathing group. Chio: '''Captain! I've got something to tell you! And it's important! '''Rinji: Chio, unless you are here to tell me how mellow and laid back you are, it can wait til later. Chio: Well... ummm... up the paper bag. I brought beer. Rinji: Oooo, well that's a good start. one of the beers that Nova gave Chio, and popped it open. Chio: '''It's a little warm. '''Rinji: '''Aahh. it off and took a nice big sip. '''Chio: Alright, so I know our ship was destroyed, so after you get out of your vacation mode, you'll want to worry about that. This drew the attention of both Timber and Carson as they both sat up from their towels on the beach. Timber took off his sunglasses and both of them looked at each other. Before anyone knew it, they both ran off without a word. Rinji: Uh huh? Chio: And, so, me and Usagi were talking. Decaden: Usagi and I... Chio: '''What? '''Decaden: The correct phrasing is 'Usagi and I.' Chio: ... Anyway, "Usagi and I" were talking, and we were wondering-- Creeper: 'Hey! Look! Out in the water! ''All of them looked up to see a small boat heading for the island, and all of them started to get up from their laying position. Sakura grabbed her sword and unsheathed it in an instant. 'Glory: '''Who is that guy? and shaded her eyes as the man on the boat came closer. ''As the boat came closer, they all noticed that the man who sailed it was absolutely huge! His helmet covered up the top part of his face, and had very large horns pointing out either side of it. He carried a large axe as well as a large blade at his side, seeming to carry them with no trouble at all. His muscles on his chest were covered in a blue ancient tribal looking tattoo, and he wore a big grin on his face as he approached them. That was when they noticed that his size was getting all that much larger, and the small boat he was on was not small at all, it was just small in comparison to him. He was, indeed, the largest giant many of them had ever seen, standing at a height that would put many larger trees to shame. The giant came closer, and all of them held up their guard even higher. That was, however, until he let out a powerful yet hearty laugh, and waved at the lot of them. 'Giant: '''Greetings! Friends! ''All of them gave each other confused looks as he approached, and towered over all of them. '''Giant: '''Threat not little ones! For I am only here in search of my captain! Nova Bade! Have any of you seen him? '''Glory: Oh my Goddess... Mountain Mike?! Mike: '''Indeed! I am hunting my Captain after his sudden disappearance! I'm sure you could tell me where he is. '''Sakura: Where is Scarlett? Last we met you two were always together. Mike: Buahahaha! Drake was right! you're a sharp one! Yes Scarlett is searching with Ice in another location! We split up to tread more ground. And I drew the straw of going solo! Rinji: '''Yeah.... yeah, he's here. '''Mike: Excellent! Could any of you be kind enough to guide my way? was when he looked off into the distance, able to look over all of the buildings to see the enormous conflict that had taken place only the day before. I see the news of the battle was not at all exaggerated. Such a battle would have been a sight to see, indeed! If we had recieved word or known sooner about the incident! The Skylines could have come to aid! Would have saved more time than hunting our Captain down Buahahahaha!! Rinji: '''Yeah! I'll take you to him now. to run toward the city, but was stopped as Chio put a hand on his shoulder. '''Chio: Wait! Captain, remember? I needed to talk to you about importance? Sakura: It's okay, Rinji, I will show him the way. Mike: 'Buahahahaha! You've been fighting and partying from the looks of things young one! Lead the way on my shoulder! her to step on his hand, he lifted her onto his shoulder whilst she sheathed her sword, being careful not to step on anything or anyone as he followed where she pointed '''Usagi: '''Whoa... up to the beach, and gazing at the giant as he walked into the city, avoiding bumping into any buildings. Then she looked over at Chio and Rinji. Hey! Chio! Did you ask him?! '''Chio: '''Well, I-- '''Rinji: '''Ask me what? ''Usagi ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his one arm, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. '''Chio: Captain... Usagi and I would like for you to marry us together. Graveyard of a Madman Part 53 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories